Wood and composite frame mouldings are most commonly cut or severed at angle and joined by use of a holding device, such as a corner vise, while nails or staples and glues are applied to create a permanent join between lengths or segments. Metal mouldings are more commonly miter cut at 45° and joined using 90° metal corner connecting devices that generally fit within a hidden channel at the middle or back thereof and screws are generally applied to secure the join. Plastic mouldings are generally cut at angle and joined using solvent for permanent joins or are compression fit around the perimeter edges of the framing components thereby forming temporary joins between the individual segments. Some frames are made from a continuous length moulding where angles are 90° V-notch cut and the moulding may or may not be severed into individual segments.